selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Naturally
Naturally (Natural en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en su primer álbum de estudio llamado Kiss & Tell. Fue elegida como el segundo sencillo de su álbum, además de ser la principal canción de éste ya que tuvo más éxito que Falling Down y es reconocida como una de las mejores canciones de Selena Gomez. Dave Audé hizo una remezcla que fue incluida en el álbum Kiss & Tell, y luego, varios años después, fue incluida en el álbum recopilatorio For You (2014). Recepcion Bill Lamb de About.com clasificó la canción entre las mejores canciones de Kiss & Tell. Mikael Wood de Billboard dio a la canción una crítica positiva. En una reseña del álbum, Robert Copsey de Digital Spy acuñó la canción "electro-thumping", comentando que era "tan inocente como el anillo de pureza en el dedo de Gomez y muestra sus voces pulidas perfectamente". Copsey también afirmó que los impresionantes hooks presentes en la canción no aparecen en el álbum en ningún otro lugar. En una sola revisión, Nick Levine, también de Digital Spy, dijo que era el single más afiliado a Disney con el atractivo del club desde "See You Again" de Miley Cyrus. Al comentar sobre si Gómez sería una buena artista en la música, Levine dijo: "Es demasiado pronto para decirlo". Aunque dijo que era un tema muy particular, un escritor de Popjustice dijo que la canción "parece una curiosidad vanguardista cuando rompes el límite cuando la pones al lado de la mayoría de los demás discos de Hollywood Records". Bill Lamb de About.com clasificó "Naturally" en el número 84 de su lista de "Las 100 mejores canciones pop de 2010." Video musical El video musical de la canción se filmó el 14 de noviembre de 2009 y se estrenó en Disney Channel luego de la transmisión de Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation el 11 de diciembre de 2009 . Los efectos especiales del video son más complejos que los del primer single de la banda, "Falling Down". Selena dijo:"El video es muy diferente de cualquier otro video que haya hecho", y agregó,"tiene mucha más ropa feroz y muchos colores divertidos". Se lanzaron dos versiones alternativas de video para Ralphi Rosario Remix y Dave Audé Remix. El video presenta a Gomez luciendo atuendos diferentes y apareciendo en fondos negros y rojos con la banda tocando la canción. El video musical fue dirigido por Chris Dooley. Chris Ryan de MTV News llamó a Gómez un "reina del baile" "y dijo que ella "parece genial y confiada en todo el video". Selena Gomez & The Scene - Naturally Selena Gomez & The Scene - Naturally (Dave Audé Remix) Selena Gomez & The Scene - Naturally (Ralphi Rosario Remix) Trivia *Tras el éxito de Naturally, la banda decidió concentrar su siguiente álbum, A Year Without Rain, más en el dance pop que en el pop rock como lo era Kiss & Tell. *La cancion esta disponible para jugar en Just Dance Kids. Letra Letra original= How you choose to express yourself It's all your own and I can tell It comes naturally, it comes naturally You follow what you feel inside It's intuitive, you don't have to try It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally And it takes my breath away (away, away, away, away, away, away, away, away) You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Ba-ba-baby You have a way of moving me A force of nature, your energy It comes naturally (you know it does) It comes naturally Mmmm, yeah And it takes my breath away (away, away, away) What you do, so naturally (turally, turally, turally) You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Ba-ba-baby When we collide sparks fly When you look in my eyes It takes my breath away You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Ba-ba-baby Everything, baby, comes naturally |-| Letra traducida= ¿Cómo puedes expresarte? Es todo por ti mismo y puedo decir Viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente ¿Entiendes lo que siento por dentro? Es intuitivo, usted no tiene que tratar de verlo Viene naturalmente, mmmm, viene naturalmente, Y me deja sin aliento Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo Y me encanta como sabes quien eres Y para mí es emocionante Cuando tu sabes que va a ser Todo es tan natural, tan natural Cuando estamos juntos, nene Todo es tan natural, tan natural ne-ne-nene Tienes una forma de moverme Una fuerza de la naturaleza, tu energía Viene naturalmente (¿Sabes?, lo hace) Viene naturalmente Mmmm, yeah Y me deja sin aliento (todo el tiempo) Lo que haces, tan naturalmente Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo Y me encanta como sabes quien eres Y para mí es emocionante Cuando tu sabes que va a ser Todo es tan natural, tan natural Cuando estamos juntos, nene Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente Bay bay bebé Cuando chocan, saltan chispas Cuando usted mira en mis ojos, que me quita el aliento Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo Y me encanta la forma en que sabes quién eres Y para mí es emocionante Cuando tu sabes que va a ser Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente Cuando estás conmigo, bebé Todo es tan natural, tan natural ne-ne-nene Naturalmente x5 ne-ne-nene Naturalmente x5 Nene todo viene naturalmente Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell Categoría:Canciones en A Year Without Rain Categoría:Canciones en For You Categoría:Sencillos